


Sleep

by vijooal



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, is it even count as fluff and drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vijooal/pseuds/vijooal
Summary: Joochan and Jibeom arguing about who should sleep first





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend that golcha's hanlim squad are having math exam on that day where they also had schedule for music bank recording

It was a very tiring day for Joochan. All he wants to do after recording, practicing, and greeting his fans through live broadcast is sleeping in his comfy bed. Even just for 5 minutes can do as long as he can sleep. But thanks to his exam, thanks to his  _fucking_  exam, he is forced to stay awake and study or else he'll gonna failed his exam.

Failing his exam - his math exam to be exact - is the last thing Joochan ever want. Especially with his packed schedule as a member of rookie group who just debuted, no way he had a time to take remedial exam.

"Joochan?"

Jibeom gently shaking Joochan's shoulder, waking the younger in the process. 

"Are you sleepy?"

Joochan rubbed his eyes and realize he was asleep while Jibeom lecturing him.

"Uh-oh, s-sorry. Please go on."

Joochan is lucky because Jibeom willingly and patiently help him with his difficulties in math. Explaining the same method over and over again when Joochan said he still don't understand. Joochan tried his best to listen and paying attention to what Jibeom teached him. But his tiredness is slowly taking over his body. He can no longer concentrate to what Jibeom said, so Joochan slap his face quite hard to keep him wide awake.

"You okay?" Jibeom asked, unconsciously rubbing his own face after seeing handprint on Joochan's cheek.

Even in his sleepy state, Joochan can still heard the concern in Jibeom's voice.

"I'm okay. Don't mind me."

They continue their study session. It doesn't knock Joochan's sense until he saw Jibeom yawning behind his book. Joochan take a quick glance to the clock. It's already past midnight, no wonder if Jibeom was sleepy. Jibeom must be very tired too. Not to mention they will have a recording for music program this morning, Jibeom should be resting now instead of helping Joochan with his study.

"Jibeom, I think you should sleep now. I can handle the rest."

Jibeom turned at Joochan before shaking his head, "No, i'm staying. I'll help you with your study."

"But we have music bank recording this morning. You should rest and get proper sleep."

"And you have exam too other than recording, Joochan. If anyone should rest and get proper sleep i think it's you."

"I still have to study, it won't be long. I'll sleep later."

"By sleep later do you mean not sleeping at all?"

Joochan clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed by Jibeom. It's no secret that Joochan and Jibeom do fight a lot, but he is not in the mood to start any fight with Jibeom right now. He is too tired to even start an argument. Instead, he rolled his eyes and sighed really loud to show his annoyance.

"What's with that sigh?"

"Nothing."

"Let's just stop here. You're tired and need a rest."

"It's easy for you to say that since you're already graduated and good at math. Try to be me and see if you can sleep without worrying your exam."

"You're talking nonsense now. Come on, let's just go sleep."

"If you want to sleep that much then go ahead and don't mind me, I can study by myself."

"Hong Joochan, you're going to be sick if you didn't have proper rest. If you're sick you won't be able to do well in your exam. Now listen to me and let's just go to sleep, both of us. We're tired and we need some rest before this stupid argument turns into a fight."

"I don't want to sleep and I'm not going to sleep. Not until i satisfy with what I've studied."

Jibeom know how stubborn Joochan could be, sometimes they even had stupid fight because of his stubbornness. Like Joochan, Jibeom is not in the mood to start any fight too. Especially now with him and Joochan being deadly tired from their schedule and they barely think before lashed out at each other. 

"I'm going to count until three and you better be at your room before i drag you to your room."

"What the fu-"

"One."

"But my exam-"

"Two."

"Jibeom-"

"Th-"

"Fine!"

Joochan scoffs at Jibeom, taking all his books with him before rushing to his room. He almost slam the door if he didn't remember everyone is sleeping right now. He didn't immediately close the door, though. He just stand there and wait until Jibeom get up from where he sit and walk to his room.

"What now, Joochan? Do you need me to sing a lullaby too?"

"Well, i forgot to say good night. So, yeah, _good night_ and sorry for being a bitch."

Joochan close the door before Jibeom could say anything. Trying to ignore the fact Jibeom is smiling right before the door completely closed. Jibeom then knocked the door and tenderly whispered right in front of the door,

" _Good night to you too, Joo_."

Not knowing to Jibeom, Joochan is still there standing behind the closed door with a redden cheeks and smile in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave any feedback here if you find this fic needs more improvement, i promise i will write better for next fanfic. let's talk more about golcha and jichan/joobeom


End file.
